1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a baby product, and more especially to a new cradle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of society as well as people's growing attention to children's healthy growth, the cradle, as a kind of baby equipment, has become essential in baby-raising families, baby hospitals, and nurseries.
Common cradles all include a frame and a body on which babies can lie. The cradle, whose body is hung on the frame, makes babies feel so comfortable that they can fell asleep quickly by left-right swinging. For the cradle above in the prior art, its body is generally connected to the frame with multiple springs, so that, when the body of the cradle is rocked, a noise from the metallic springs, which influences the baby's sleep, will be heard. In addition, the cradle cannot be moved without permission because it is unstable during moving and a swinging to the left or to the right will be generated. As the body of the cradle is not fixed, when the baby needs to be taken out of it, its body will become unstable, which will create certain burden to the adult who is going to take the baby. At the same time, its structure for swinging to the left and to the left makes it sort of difficult to install it.
During the use of the existing cradle, with the friction between its relatively rotating parts, a higher noise will generally be generated, and the noise will become more evident when the parts are under higher pressure, which will influence the baby's sleep quality.